The invention relates generally to an apparatus for embossing labels, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for embossing Braille labels.
Braille is a well-known system of writing for the blind which uses combinations of raised dots which are read by the fingers. The method was developed by a French teacher of the blind, Louis Braille, and was first introduced in 1824.
The Braille system uses "Braille cells", each of which comprises six dots arranged in two vertical rows of three dots each. Sixty three different dot patterns can be formed by the six dots, and twenty six of these have been assigned letters of the Roman alphabet. Other combinations represent numerals, punctuation, etc. A table of the Braille alphabet and numerals is reproduced herebelow: ##STR1##
Recently enacted federal legislation mandates sweeping reforms designed to assist the visually impaired. The Americans with Disabilities Act, hailed as the most far-reaching civil rights legislation in recent history, was signed into law in 1990, with portions of the law taking effect in 1992, 1993 and 1994. In a nutshell, the law requires businesses which serve the public to remove barriers and become more accessible to the disabled.
Businesses affected by the law include shopping malls, health-care providers, banks, movie theaters, museums, schools, health clubs, restaurants and hotels and other public accommodations.
An important part of the law mandates the use of Braille or raised letter signs. Under the guidelines, signs designating handicapped parking spaces, passenger loading zones and van accessible spaces must be in Braille. Handicapped accessible entrances also must have Braille signs, as must those leading into public transportation facilities such as bus stations or airports.
Interior signs such as room numbers and names, identification of places within the building, directional and informational signs must be in Braille or raised letters. Elevators must also have Braille or raised lettering.
Quite simply, the Americans with Disabilities Act has created a niche in the signage industry which did not previously exist. In particular, with respect to the Braille and raised character requirements, the law requires:
Raised and Brailled Characters and Pictorial Symbol Signs (Pictograms) PA1 Letters and numerals shall be raised 1/32 in, upper case sans serif or simple serif type and shall be accompanied with Grade 2 Braille. Raised characters shall be at least 5/8 in (16 mm) high, but no higher than 2 in (50 mm). Pictograms shall be accompanied by the equivalent verbal description placed directly below the pictogram. The border dimension of the pictogram shall be 6 in (152 mm) minimum in height. PA1 Federal Register/Vol. 56, No. 144/Friday, Jul. 26, 1991, Section 4.30.4 at page 35659.
Presently, there are several different methods and machines which are capable of making acceptable Braille signs which meet ADA requirements. Unfortunately, all of the available machines are simply too expensive for small sign shops. The methods have other disadvantages as well.
In one method, a computer-directed X-Y router is used to cut the Braille into plastic. A large amount of material is cut away, leaving only the raised Braille dots where desired. Unfortunately, these machines are very expensive, usually in the range of $ 21,000 to $ 27,000, beyond the range of many small sign shops.
Another method is that of acid etching into magnesium. This system is inherently hazardous, is very costly because of the acid holding tanks and related equipment, and requires expensive ventilation systems as well. Moreover, the system is limited to metal work.
Still another method is that of forming with PCV plastic. This is a very time consuming method which requires two basic pieces of equipment. First, a Braille embosser capable of embossing 100# paper stock to create a mold. Then, a vacuum form machine is used to form the PVC over the paper. The finished product is thick and bulky.
Still a further method uses a computer-controlled X-Y embosser. In this method, a sheet of sign stock is placed on a table with a piece of rubber underneath. The computer program moves a male embossing die across the work piece and embosses at a relatively high rate of speed, one dot at a time. There are several disadvantages to this system. First, the machine is very expensive, usually in the range of $ 17,000 to $ 20,000. Second, the sheet must be cut perfectly after embossing to separate the Braille legends. The quality of the embossing is not high because no female die is placed underneath the workpiece during embossing.
Finally, injection molding may be used but is extremely costly. Individual molds typically cost thousands of dollars and are useful only in producing many identical signs. This is simply impractical for the small sign shop which must produce a variety of signs.
Thus, it is seen that a need exists for a new method of embossing Braille labels, which labels preferably meet the requirements of the Americans With Disabilities Act. The new method should be inexpensive and simple to implement.